Super Minecraft Kid
All Star Smashers = Super Minecraft Kid is a highly controversial YouTuber mostly known for his rants that are said to be very similar to the ones made by SammyClassicSonicFan in the past. Most people have not only claimed his rants to be like that, but even downright wrong. For example, he once did a rant on Nintendo saying that Smash Bros. ripped off Call of Duty. Aside from rants, he also does Let's Plays of games like Minecraft, Five Night's at Freddy's, and Team Fortress 2. How to unlock- Complete the House of Fear level in The Stretch Squad Story Mode. Entrance: A fag falls from the sky He falls from the sky while screaming. Move Origin Neutral B: Michael's Hateful Army Move Origin Side B: F***ing Chicken Move Origin Up B: Cuss Trampoline Move Origin Down B: F***ing Diamond Sword Move Origin Final Smash: Minecraft Cringe Move Origin KO Sounds and Taunts KO Sound #1: KO Sound #2: Star KO Sound: Screen KO Sound: Up Taunt: Side Taunt: Down Taunt: Victory Options and Losage Option #1: Option #2: Option #3: Losage: Normal Attacks, Special Moveset Music, KO, Taunt Music, Victory Music Aerial Attacks Up Aerial: Neutral Aerial: Down Aerial: Forward Aerial: Reverse Aerial: Ground Attacks Up Tilt: Neutral Attack: Combo: Side Tilt: Dash Attack: Swings a Diamond Sword like in Chadtronic's skit. Down Tilt: Ledge/Get Up Attacks Ledge: Get Up: Smashes: Up Smash: Side Smash: Screams "PICKAXE!!!!", moves forward and attacks with one. Down Smash: Grab Moves: Grab: Pummel: Forward Throw: Reverse Throw: Up Throw: Down Throw: Moveset Music KO Sounds and Taunts Music Victory Music Angry Boss Codec Angry Boss: What the hell is this? There's a horribly made MS Paint character in this building. *Paul Douglas appears* Paul Douglas: Boss, that is not just any MS Paint guy. Angry Boss: Oh no, it's you. Paul: Yes, everyone else was busy, so they sent me. Angry Boss: Fine. So, who is this rotten tomato on my building? Paul: He's actually a highly contoversial Minecraft Fan from YouTube. His name is Super Minecraft Kid. He's popular in the Minecraft community for overreacting to little things, like a player chasing him in Minecraft Hunger Games, and for making anti-Nintendo rants, even in videos that aren't related to Nintendo to begin with. Abbreviated as SMK, he also swears and calls everything gay. Angry Boss: Is this kid for real, are you serious right now? Paul: Yes, he very much is for real. And in case you're wondering, the reason why he looks like someone from MS Paint is because he never reveals his face in his videos, because he thinks his subscribers would hack him if he did. Angry Boss: *Sarcastically* People have actually subscribed to this guy? Wow. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to funking destroy this obnoxious Minecrafter! Paul: Boss, you cannot destroy Super Minecraft Kid. Angry Boss: OH MY *BLEEP* GOD! SHUT THE HELL UP AND STOP *BLEEP* OBJECTING MY *BLEEP* PLANS, YOU ANNOYING SOUTHERN *BLEEP* IF ONE MORE *BLEEP* OBJECTION COMES OUT OF YOUR *BLEEP* MOUTH, THEN I WILL *BLEEP* DESTROY YOU! NOT ANOTHER OBJECTION! I DEMAND THAT YOU SHUT YOUR *BLEEP* MOUTH THIS *BLEEP* INSTANT! DO YOU *BLEEP* UNDERSTAND ME!?!?!? Paul: Boss, you cannot scream at me whilst spouting profanity. Angry Boss: THAT'S *BLEEP* IT!!!! I'M GOING TO *BLEEP* DESTROY YOU WITH THIS SHOTGUN!!! Paul Douglas: I object to being shot! *Angry Boss shoots Paul with the shotgun, killing him* Angry Boss: Finally, no more objections! Now to beat up this annoying runt. Personal Data Height Small (Baby Size, Baby Graphics) Weight Light Sickness * Baby Graphics *Any Nintendo Games *Sony *Haters *Black People *Asians *Women *Bronies *Gays *Disabled People (especially autistic people) *His friend Jack (he thinks he's a faggot) *Team Fortress 2 (once again calling it Baby Graphics) Powers *Screaming *Cussing *Slurring *Horrible "Animation" *His army of subscribers Hobbies *Playing Minecraft *Playing Roblox *Playing Call of Duty *Playing Team Fortress 2 ("Bad Game") *Playing Five Nights at Freddy's Classic Safari Story Pawlette Swaps *Default *Blue Shirt *Red Shirt *White Shirt *Rainbow Dash Xed out T-Shirt *Brown Shirt *SammyClassicSonicFan Cosplay *R34 Freddy Suit Shirt * Super Brony Kid Trivia: *In game, his look is taken from his animated videos. This is because he never reveals his face in his videos, as he thinks his subscribers would hack him if he did. |-|Lawl 2 Turbo HD = On-Screen Appearance YOU KNOW WHAT PISSES ME F***IN' OFF? SMK Appears yelling the line above Special Attacks Neutral Special - Cuss SMK Cusses to offend opponents (No Damage) He can keep spamming his cussing until someone hits him Side Special - F***IN' CHICKEN!! SMK chases after a chicken with a sword and he tries to attack it. Each sword attack is 1% damage for opponents. If the chicken falls off, you fall off to. Be careful when you go after a wall Up Special - Creeper Suicide A Creeper appears and blows itself up. The higher SMK's Damage is, The Farther he goes Down Special - Poopy Face A turd falls on SMK. Unlike Yuuki Ogata, The turd makes SMK attacks weaker. Final Smash - Insulting Lawl Characters SMK Insults all the Characters from the Lawl he's in. If he gets to himself and insults himself, he'll realize he called himself names. All opponents will laugh at him and SMK is driven to suicide. KOSFX KOSFX1: F*cked Off! KOSFX2: Hey! Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: *Groans* Taunts Up: *Screams* (Gives him 5% Damage) Sd: I'm Not Healing a N***** Dn: YOU KNOW WHAT'S F***ING GAY?!?! *Name of Lawl he's in* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Poopy Face! Poopy Face! Pooooopy Faaace! *Gets stabbed by Princess Celestia* Victory 2: *Screams, Vomits, falls over and pisses his daiper* Victory 3: YES!!! F*CK YOU ALL!!! Victory 4: (Against I Hate Everything) F*CK YOU, I HATE EVERYTHING! YOU'RE THE MOST WORST F***IN' PERSON IN MY F***IN' LIFE *IHE Facepalms* Victory 5: (Against SammyClassicSonicFan) SONIC HAS F*GGOT BABY GRAPHICS *Sammy beats the shit out of him* Victory 6: (Against Anime or Old/Retro/90's Video Game Characters) MINECRAFT, CALL O DOOTY AND FNAF ARE BETTER THAN YOU, SH*TTY BABY GRAPHIC N*GGERS!!! Lose/Clap: *Grounded* Lose/Clap 2: *Executed* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description SMK is a Butt-Hurt Fanboy of Minecraft and FNaF. Now since they're both good games, SMK hates Nintendo, Anime and Ponies. Viewers of him can't take him seriously because of his screaming and immature cursing. He also spits Anti Gay and Raciel Slurs. He also has a "animated series" on his channel which is really an MS Paint slideshow of him and Steve going around killing everyone he hates. Even his History Teacher. SMK got grounded and not making new videos Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - F*CKING Combo (F*CKING Shit, F*cking Baby and F*cking N*****) *Dash Attack - F*CK YOO!! *Forward tilt - Sword *Up tilt - Sqeealing *Down tilt - NO! *Side Smash - X-Box 360 controller throw *Up Smash - FUUUUUUUUUU *Down Smash - Fall on face Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Slow Grab *Pummel - Horrible FNaF Song Cover *Forward Throw- F*CK YOU N***ER!!! *Back Throw - AAAAAAAAAAAGH *Up Throw - F*CK YOU AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!! *Down Throw - Unwanted Rape/Assult Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Creeper Head Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (The Atari Menace) SMK tries to use a black canon on the EQG version of AJ but gets stopped by Wild Woody And CD-i Luigi. Outraged , he decides to fight them but after his defeat in the fight he gets thrown away into the sky. Stage FIRST GAME EVER - F***in' Minecraft/FNaF Topia Extra Crowd Cheer Su-per Minecraft Kid! Video Music Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Homeresque of a Little Dog Ending Music Lawl Food Butter (Butter Sword) Pawlette Swaps Trivia *If you like F*cking Mario. Then you are F*cking Gay! - Super Minecraft Kid 2015 *He Got Grounded so he's not making anymore videos (Yay :)) Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Joke Category:Kid Category:Villains Category:Trolls Category:Pure Evil Category:Angry Characters Category:Announcers Category:People who need Coca-Cola Category:Super Minecraft Kid Category:Chadtronic reacted Category:All Star Smashers Category:Minecraft Category:Pretty Much Everyone Hater Category:Grumps Category:Unexpected Newcomer Category:Fanboy Category:Gamer Category:Ow the Edge Category:Loud Characters Category:People who don't like Undertale Category:Lets Do the Lawl Thing Again Category:People who Scream alot Category:Male Category:Zelda Haters Category:Very Pure Evil Category:YouTube Category:Scream Category:Video Movesets Category:All Star Smashers Video Movesets Category:Lawl 64 Category:Annoying Characters Category:Supposed to be a joke but isn't Category:Children who curse Category:Parody Characters Category:Celebrities Category:People Who Talk Trash Category:Ranters Category:Racist Category:Foul-Mouthed Category:Shouty Characters Category:Dumb Characters